


Shaking Bars

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Caryl, F/M, Fist Fights, Love at First Sight, Public Sex, Quick Sex, Small Towns, town party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She wore a pink summer dress with white flats, her curly auburn hair pulled back into a French braid and small diamond earring in.  
She was beautiful.  
He's liked her for over a year but he knew she didn't and wouldn't look his way.  
He's a redneck who lives with his doped out brother and hunts for his dinner everyday.  
The first day he saw her was a year ago walking into the mechanic shop; where he works.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
She had a light blue skirt and white crop top that showed off her beautiful curves.  
She walked up to the front desk looking for help, she saw the bell that sits on the desk which reads 'ring for service'.  
She rang it then fixed her fallen strands of hair back into its place.  
Daryl came out from the back room where he was working on a car.  
He wiped his greasy hands on his red rag he always has in his back pocket.  
"Can I-" whoa, she's gorgeous he thought. He cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, my car has been acting up. I thought maybe you could take a look at it." She answered.  
The man standing before her was painted in grease from head to toe. His face a dark shade of grey with a hint of his normal skin color in spots, he must have rubbed from the sweat he had. His eyes were a beautiful blue giving his hidden features a hint of beauty.  
She was curious about him.  
"Of course, where did you park?" He knew it was a stupid question, her car was the only one in the parking lot besides his motorcycle.  
"Umm, I'm the blue Mazda."  
"Right, let me take a look." He walked outside toward her car.  
"I'll pop the hood." She said opening the driver door.  
He watched as she bent over for the button.  
She was beautiful.  
The hood opens a little, so he opens it and places the hook in its place.  
He begins his search for the problem.  
She watched him as he looked and moved his fingers threw the stuff.  
Yes she didn't know very much about cars, she had better things to learn when growing up like cooking, sewing, and babysitting.  
Her older brother had children so she knew how to take care of children.  
She knew all the works of being a mother.  
She watched the man as he played with her car.  
The way his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.  
How the sweat dripped from his hair to the car, his tongue coming out to the side if his mouth.  
This man that stood before her was a work of art.  
He was like a gorgeous greased up, sweaty model.  
"Miss, it looks like you might need an oil change. That's about it. Other wise your car will be fine. If you like I can get that done for you."  
His voice was like a gift from the gods.  
She nods her head. "Do I need to have someone pick me up, or should I wait here?"  
"You can wait here, it shouldn't take to long."  
They walk back into the shop so she can fill out the information.  
He walked behind the desk and looks things up on the computer.  
"Name?" He asked.  
His curiosity was killing him, he needed to find out her name.  
"Carol Evans" she answered.  
He types her name into the computer.  
She watched him once more, the way his hands moved the mouse, the way he typed on the keyboard.  
She moved her eyes higher to his name tag.  
His name in cursive on a white oval tag.  
Daryl she thought.  
"Is this the first trip to the mechanics Carol?" He asked.  
"Here, yes. I normally go to Dales on Blake Street."  
"He's expensive, I used to work for him until I got my own shop with my brother."  
"Makes sense, Dixon's in the front."  
"Yeah, my last name. I told my brother it would be better then the name he picked."  
"And what's that?"  
"The Double Ds."  
Carol couldn't hold in her laughter.  
Her laughter filled the room.  
He watched her as she laughed. His own laugh filling the air with her.  
"He's funny." She answered.  
"He's a pig." He shook his head.  
They looked into each others eyes for a quick second.  
She liked this guy, he seemed very nice.  
He liked this beautiful woman, she looked like an angel sent here for him.  
"Darlina!" Someone screamed from the back room.  
Carol watched as a big man walked through the door.  
"What the fuck is taking you so damn long?"  
"Merle we have a customer."  
"Well." He wiped his hand on his uniform. "Names Merle Dixon sugar, you are?"  
"Carol Evans." She answered.  
"Charmed sugar."  
"Merle."  
"What? I can't hit on this beauty? Come on Darlina, go fix what needs fixing I'll be with this beauty."  
Daryl rolled his eyes.  
"Actually, I'll be leaving. I have to run some errands. I'll leave my car key here."  
She placed the key on the desk. "Thank you Daryl, I'll see you in a few hours."  
She left the shop and walked down the street.  



	2. Chapter 2

He didn't get to see her the hours later, he had to leave his shift.  
He never stopped thinking about her, his mind always replaying the memory.   
He turns to the table with the plastic cups filled with punch.  
He really thought it was bullshit that they weren't aloud to drink beer out here, it might be a gathering for the townspeople, children around. If they wanted any alcohol to drink they needed to go to the bar.  
He grabs the first cup closer to his hand and takes a swig.  
"Daryl Dixon it's been a while, how are you?" A voice next to his ears says.  
He turns to see Andrea holding a small dog in her arms.  
"Andrea? Aren't you supposed to see Merle?"  
"I did, he just wanted to remind me about the car tomorrow."  
He really couldn't stand Andrea, she was a flirt and a stupid bitch.  
"So Daryl, how about you bring me as a date to the party across the street, I would really love to be with you." She says walking closer to him.   
Her hand touching his chest.  
"I'm solo sugar." He mimics his brother, he moves her hand away from his chest as if she were on fire.  
"You could always fix that."  
Daryl looks away from Andrea in disgust.   
He looks over to the group Carol is with, he watches her as she walks away from the group to the table he stands by.   
She grabs a cup and takes a quick sip.  
"Daryl. Look at me." Andrea moves his head to face her.   
Her grip on his head demanding.  
He tries to move away from her grasp without a fight.   
Her hands letting him go.  
"Hey, Daryl right?"  
Daryl turns his head to see Carol looking to him.   
Her lips covered in a light pink lipstick; a smile showing.  
"Yeah. Your Carol." He answers.  
"I am. You have a good memory." She smiles shyly.  
"So do you." He complements.  
"Ugh, will you get out of here. I'm having a conversation with Daryl." Andrea complains her eyes on Carol.  
"Oh, sorry. I'll leave you two alone."  
"Yeah, you better."  
"Whoa, I'm just trying to be nice. You don't need to be so rude." Carol answers defending herself.  
"Leave already bitch."  
Carol balls her hands into fists.  
"Call me a bitch one more time and I'll show you how much of a little bitch YOU are!" Carol warns.  
"Bitch." Andrea says with a lot of emphasis.  
Carol places her drink on the table and starts taking her earrings out of her ears.   
She hands them to Daryl very calmly.  
Carol points to the dog in Andrea's arms.  
"You better drop the dog or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you with it in your arms."  
Andrea laughs.   
She grips the dog closer to her to show Carol nothing was gonna happen.   
"You think you-" before Andrea can finish her sentence Carol silences her with a fist to the cheekbone.  
Andrea lets a loud scream.   
The loud party silencing.  
Daryl grabs Carol by her waist to pull her away from Andrea.  
"What did I tell you, I said put the dog down or I would do it with it in your arms. Listen to me now, you ever call me a bitch again you'll get worse. I'm not to be messed with." Carol says while trying to fight her way out of Daryl's arms.  
"What's going on?" Rick says.  
"Just a misunderstanding officer." Daryl answers the cop.  
"She hit me." Andrea blurts with tears in her eyes.  
"Go cry to your mommy." Carol says.  
"Do I need to make an arrest on my night off?"  
"Yes." Andrea cries.  
"No, we're just leaving Officer Grimes. No need for any of that." Daryl adds pulling Carol with him.  
"I advise you to leave now."  
Daryl backs away from Andrea and Rick with Carol in his arms.   
Carol didn't like the idea of leaving when she was just defending herself.   
Her anger radiating her whole body.  
"Yeah you better leave stupid bitch!" Andrea shouts.  
That was it, Carol gave all she had to leave Daryl's arms.   
Carol slipped out of his arms, she ran and tackled Andrea as if she were in football.   
Carol rolls onto Andrea and wails on her with her angry fists.  
Andrea screaming from underneath Carol.  
The next thing she's in Daryl's arms being taken off of Andrea who has a bloody face.   
Her dog barking causing the situation to look worse then it was.  
"Alright, I'm taking you in." Rick says pulling his handcuffs from his belt.  
"No, if anybody you should take Andrea in, she was disturbing the peace." Daryl answers holding onto Carol as if she were his life line.  
"Shane, take Andrea in. I'll take Miss Evans."  
Carol turns to Daryl anger in her eyes, she smiles sweetly to Daryl.  
"let me go, I'll be fine." She whispers softly her anger fading.  
"I'll get you out of there somehow."  
Rick grabs a hold of her arms handcuffing her.   
She smiles and winks to Daryl.   
Rick walking her to the station.  
They pass by Andrea, her face being cleaned by Shane while she's handcuffed.   
Her dog walking around in circles either looking for food or somewhere to piss.  
Daryl watches as the woman of his dreams is taken away by the cops.  
He doesn't waste any time, he walks to the shop; where Merle is drinking a few beers in the back office.  
"I need money to bail someone out of jail."  
"Money, what money?"  
"Anything. She's in jail, that stupid bitch Andrea caused her to lose her temper, long story short she beat the shit out of her and went to jail."  
Merle stands from his seat in the couch, his eyes starting to squint from the amount of liquor inside him.  
"Who?"  
"Carol."  
"The girl with the pretty ass?"  
"Shut up man."  
"I remember her, how you went home that night and beat it off." Merle laughs while taking another chug of beer.  
"I don't want to waste anymore time, I need to find money to get her out of there."  
Merle sucks on his teeth, his hand grasping the beer can.  
"You really like this girl?"  
"Of course."  
"Are you gonna fuck her when she gets out?"  
"Shut up, you're so disgusting."  
Merle laughs again.  
"Well then, lets go get your woman."  



	3. Chapter 3

Carol sat inside a cell alone, she didn't like small spaces. Once Rick put her inside she had a panic attack. She felt like the bars were closing in on her, her heart racing. Carol moved to the locked door and say on the cold floor. She moved her face to the middle of two bars. Her heart slowing down from the panic it just had.  
She knew once she hit Andrea the first time it was a bad idea, of course she didn't listen to herself. It felt good to lay it on her, she wasn't to be messed with so she had to show it.  
Andrea was placed in another cell far from her. Carol listened to the sound of the clocks arms ticking. Calming her down.  
"We'll how much would it cost for me to get her out tonight?"  
Carol looked around for the voice. She could see anything around except the white walls and the open door the voices are coming from.  
"Around $750. I would advise you let her stay for the night, it will be a lot cheaper."  
"I want her out of there now!"  
"Mr. Dixon please don't raise your voice."  
"Listen to me Rick, I need her out of there."  
"Listen baby brother, it will be cheaper tomorrow. I think she'll be okay in there for a few hours."  
The Dixon brothers were here to bail her out. Her mind raced, if she could talk to him she could let him know it would be okay to leave her here for the night, it might be a bit stressful on her but she could handle a little heat.  
"Okay, could we visit her?"  
"Visiting hours are over."  
"Rick please, just let me talk to her."  
Rick looked to the clock in the office. He turns to look once more at the Dixon brothers.  
"Shane, can you take these gentlemen to cell 12."  
Shane walks over to the door, Daryl and Merle following behind.  
They walk into the room, bars around the room. Shane walks down the rows of empty cells. As they get closer to the cell with Carol inside Daryl notices her face sticking out of the the bars.  
"Ms. Evans, get your head out from there." Shane says while stoping in front of her cell.  
Carol stands from her spot on the floor, fixing her hair.  
"You have guests, you have twenty minutes." Shane says while walking away.  
"What did you get yourself into sugar?" Merle asks.  
"It's just... It was so stupid." Carol answers placing her face into her hands.  
Daryl leans onto the bars grabbing her by her wrist. He pulls her closer to him. He wishes he could hold her without the bars in his way.  
"We're gonna get you out of here." Daryl says while gently rubbing circles on her arm.  
"You need to wait till tomorrow." Carol looks up to Daryl from her resting spot on the bars.  
"She's right baby brother." Merle agrees.  
"I don't need you spending money on me I'm not worth it, you could go to my place and get my money."  
"Believe me, your worth it." Daryl says his thumb under her chin.  
"Daryl, maybe we could take a trip to her place and get her-"  
"No, I'll pay for it. I don't care." Daryl interrupts.  
"Whatever, just trying to save some money is all." Merle says under his voice.  
Daryl and Carol look into each others eyes. Hers filling up with tears.  
"I should have stopped, I acted so stupid."  
"You were defending yourself."  
"I was, but I went overboard."  
Daryl wipes away the tears that fell from her eyes.  
"I wish I could have seen it, you beating her ass. Gives me a chubby just thinking about it."  
Daryl turns from Carol, his eyes filled with anger. Carol tears remaining in her eyes but with a hint of amusement from Merle's comment.  
"Merle!"  
If it weren't from Carol holding him by his shirt, he would have punched his brother.  
"Ugh, I'll wait in the truck."  
Merle walks down the line of cells and out of the room. Leaving the two alone.  
"I'm happy you're here." Carol admits.  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."  
Carol smiles shyly.  
"I have to admit something to you."  
"What's that?"  
"I've liked you since the day you walked into my shop. You walked inside looking beautiful, I never wanted to kiss someone I had just met like I wanted to kiss you."  
She blushes.  
"I felt the same way."  
"Yeah?" He smiles.  
"Yeah, you looked like sex."  
"I looked like shit."  
"Not to me."  
He smiles a shy smile.  
"Why don't you kiss me now, I know it's not so romantic in here but-"  
Daryl silences her with his lips connecting to hers. His kiss saying a million words. His tongue sneaking inside her mouth and tasting the sweetness that was all Carol. Carol let a small moan escape her throat.  
He pulls back to look into her eyes, her blue orbs gone from the black covering them.  
He knew.  
"I need you." She whispers, lust in her voice.  
"Here? Now?"  
She nods her head. She slowly pulls her skirt up and takes her panties off. The smell of her overwhelming his senses.  
His cock hardens.  
"I need you, Daryl I need you so bad."  
She turns around so her ass is pressed against the bars.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
He quickly unfastened his belt and button, his zipper going down next.  
He pulls his underwear down past his ass his dick sprung out ready for her.  
"I need you." She says again.  
He presses his thighs to the bars his cock hitting her ass cheek.  
"Make me feel good." She says the lust dripping from her voice.  
Daryl touches her slit with his fingers, pushing them inside.  
"Mmm."  
"You're so wet."  
"From you." She breaths fast.  
"I can't take it anymore, I need to be inside you."  
He takes his fingers out and placed them inside his mouth. Her taste causing him to grow harder.  
He positions himself his cock pressing the opening of her slit.  
He pushes inside, his every inch filling her. Her walls holding him so tight he tries not to cum right then.  
He stops balls deep, stopping trying not to lose it and letting her adjust.  
"Mmm, you're so big."  
He slowly pulls himself out his head of his dick still inside, he pushes back inside.  
"Fuck you're so tight."  
He pulls out and in again. His hand reaching around to rub her clit.  
Her thrusts into her again, his cock hitting her in her pleasure spot.  
She tries to keep quiet so the officers in the other room don't hear.  
He starts to thrust a little faster. His balls tapping his finger that continues to rub her clit.  
"Should we check on Ms. Evans and Mr. Dixon?" One of the officers voice says from the other room.  
The sound of the door squeaking from the officer ready to walk inside.  
Daryl continues to fuck her.  
"No, they still have a few minutes left."  
He thrusts faster, the sound of the bars moving with every hit from his hips.  
"I'm gonna cum, mmm baby faster." Carol moans.  
Daryl thrusts his hips while rotating the angle. She begins to tighten up more, knowing he hit her spot.  
"Fuck, right there. Oh my god, right there." She cries.  
His hips hitting the bars harder they begin to shake. The sound of his balls slapping her clit fill the air. He continued to fuck her while he takes her over the edge, her walls tighten around him he lets go. His seed spilling inside her.  
After they catch their breath they fix their clothes. Like nothing ever happened.  
Rick walks inside the room keys in hand.  
He stops in front of her cell, he sticks the key inside the lock to unlock.  
He slowly opens the cell door.  
"Come on, Ms. Evans you're free to go."  
"What? How?"  
"Someone payed for your bail, your free to go."  
Daryl and Carol looked into each others eyes confusion plastered on their faces.  
"Who payed?" Daryl asks.  
Carol takes two steps out of the cell then places her arm around Daryl's arm.  
"They want to remain anonymous."  
Daryl holds onto Carol as if he were going to lose her.  
Rick takes Daryl and Carol to the front.  
Merle sitting in the waiting area.  
"I never thought I'd see you again." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"Whatever, she's out of here."

Daryl and Carol walk out the doors into a star filled night.


End file.
